Life's a fragile thing
by Rose Belikov hathaway
Summary: After Last Sacrafice. Rose is taken hostage, while she's gone, she realizes who her true friends really are.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this takes place after LS, but Dimitri hasn't forgivin himself yet. Rose, Lissa, Eddie, and Christian have made their own kind of family. Eddie is Christians guardian, and Dimitri is living in Baia for the year.**

Life after Last Sacrifice

RPOV:

"Liss, Christian, I am so sorry. I mean if I let that dead guy take the blame, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. I feel so guilty."

Christian looked at me with frustration, but I could tell there was sadness farther back in his icy blue eyes. Lissa's face mirrored his.

"Rose! She tried to kill you! She did kill you! You can't feel sorry for her! You, Lissa, and and Eddie are my family now! I can never forgive her for trying to kill my wife, and shooting my sister!"

I smiled, behind all of our snide comments and general rudeness to each other, he thought of me as a sister, and I considered him a brother.

Lissa piped in "and besides! If you didn't rat her out then, she might have tried to kill you herself!"

"I know".

Tasha's trial was today, and I really was having second thoughts, I mean, she was Christian's aunt, and at one point, I really liked her.

"Come on Rose, you know we can't be late". I followed Lissa out the door, and to the courtroom.

I drunk in the scenery as I walked, the garden Eddie and I landscaped, the marble foundations where the ancient statue of Queen Alexandra once stood, the park where Christian had proposed to Lissa. Next thing I knew we were in the courtroom, and I was escorting Lissa up to her throne.

There sat Tasha. Behind a Plexiglas wall, sitting in the same seat I had sat in when I was convicted of the same crime.

Lissa began to speak but I zoned out and focused on Tasha. Her purple scars running down her cheek, her raven black hair, and ice blue eyes. Those evil icy blue eyes. In the background I could hear Lissa naming her charges; murdering the queen, shooting and killing a guardian, that's right, killing. Lissa called it killing because my aura had disappeared, she technically had killed me, but not all dead things stay dead, so that's why I'm here today. She was also charged with attempted murder of a Moroi (the Mia incident), and threatening Moroi.

Many people were called up to testify, I was one of them. Much like my guardian trials, my testification was a blur. Before I knew it Lissa was announcing the verdict.

"The jury finds Mrs. Natasha Ozera guilty of all charges and sentenced to death". I could hear a great amount of pain in Lissa's voice as she spoke those last few words.

Tasha was lead away by ten different guardians, as she passed me, she whispered, "This is all your fault Rose".

With that Lissa, Christian, and I rose and left the courtroom.

Minuets later, we were joined by Eddie, Mia, Adrian, and Sydney. They all offered lots of hugs, and compassion as we went out to lunch. I was really just happy that Adrian and Sydney forgave me fully, I knew that if it were me in that situation, I probably would have taken a little longer to come around.

Lunch was a lot of fun, though I missed Dimitri who was still away in Siberia, though we wern't actually going out because he had told me that he still can't love me, I . I knew he really wanted to be here for Tasha's trial, but St. Basils was attacked and he had to fly in for a couple did miss him being here. Eddie and I cracked a few jokes, Adrian got pretty drunk, and Sydney didn't even look scared hanging out with a bunch of "evil creatures of the night".


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here is the long delayed chapter two. Sorry it took so long, i'll post three if I get at least one comment, or review. Hope you enjoy! -Ava 3**

The next week went by without interruption, me guarding Lissa, me hanging out with Lissa, me bringing Lissa to boring meetings. My time was mainly spent with Lissa and Christian, seeing as Dimitri was still in Siberia. Lissa wanted to spend as much time as possible with Christian before we leave for college tomorrow.

"Rose! Think fast!" My head whipped around to see Christian throwing a carrot at me. I used my awesome ninja skills to snag the carrot mid-air. Take that Christian.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" I guess even after Christian had seen me take out hundreds of strigoi, break a prisoner out of the most high security prison, and escape the royal jail, he was still imprested when I could catch a carrot. I cracked a smile.

"Damn strait!" Christian and I both burst out laughing. Just then Lissa walked in with groceries. Immediately she was swarmed by Christian and I.

"Don't worry!" Lissa laughed, "I bought enough cheetos and sour cream onion chips to last a lifetime!"

That got Christian to laugh, "that won't be enough for Rose this week!"

This felt like old times, when Lissa and I were living in Portland. What life should be like if Lissa wasn't so heavily guarded, if we didn't have to live at court.

"C'mon Rose, we still need to finish packing for tomorrow".

"Oh! I can't wait to go! Lets finish!"

"Ohh!" Lissa let out a squeal. "And maybe if we finish early! We can go shopping!"

"Yea! Lets start now!" Normally I wasn't this excited about shopping, but lately, I haven't been able to wear much besides my guardian uniform and workout gear, so this was an exception.

"Okay, I think I'll leave you girlies to packing. I'm gonna go find Eddie".

Lissa and I giggled, and ran off to her room to pack.

"Oh my God Rose! I just can't believe were going to college TOMORROW!"

"I know right!"

Lissa and I spent the next four hours packing our bags, and the second we finished she called the guardians, and alerted them that we needed to go to the mall asap. Normally I would have thought this a disgrace to alert guardians for a shopping trip, but Lissa and I really did need new clothes, and we really didn't have time to go later. Plus if Lissa is gonna be queen, she should get to do all those queenly things, with all the work she had to do for Tasha's trial, she deserved a break.

Ten minuets later, Lissa and I were leaving court for the nearest mall. Lissa had tried to bring me along as a "guest", but I had insisted that I would guard her with my life anyways, and she should know by now that Rose Hathaway doesn't go shopping as a "guest". We talked and laughed the whole way there, and when we finally arrived, I had to hold Lissa back from jumping recklessly out of the car.

"Sorry". Lissa said sheepishly. "I was just excited to get out of the damned wards, and I kinda forgot that I'm Queen."

I frowned at her trying to look mad, but we both burst out laughing instead.

"It's okay Liss, I'm excited to". With that, we went into the mall. Of course we had to go to all of the stores that Lissa can't shop at anymore. Because we want to fit in at college, and I'm sure her long flowing gowns, and business suits would be laughed of campus. Anyways, we went to Victoria's Secret, H&M, Forever21, Abercrombie, Hollister, and Pac Sun modeling clothes, and spending money at every store. Never once did I let my guard down, and not once were we attacked. Some of Lissa's guardians were surprised, but I got it. It was a last minuet trip so there was no way a strigoi could find out so quickly. I don't see why these guys could call themselves "guardians", ROYAL guardians for that matter! I just hope these idiots would be able to protect Lissa if she was in danger. These thoughts just made me shift to a higher alert as we looked at phone cases and jewelry.

As we were leaving Lissa let out a squeal and started pointing excitedly towards a stand in the middle of the mall.

"Rose! Look a belly button piercing station! You should get yours pierced!"

My first thought was no. I couldn't let my guard down with these fools protecting her. But Lissa pointed out that there was still 30 minuets of daylight left, and there were skylights letting that light into the mall. Plus I had wanted my belly button pierced for years, and now it was being offered.

"I'll pay for it! It will be my treat to you for being such a great friend and badass guardian!"

"Alright fine!" I gave in.

"Yay! And I get to pick the ring!"

"Okay, go ahead!"

Lissa immediately ran over to the stand with me following,

"Oh look Rose! This is the one!" Lissa was furiously jabbing the glass case above a little silver rose with ruby embellishments. I groaned. I hated rose things, but I had told her she could pick, so I gave in.

"Alright".

After talking with the other guardians, I picked out the most capable, put him on near guard, and sat down in the chair. The friendly woman at the counter cleaned my skin, and loaded the little gun. She attempted to make small talk as she worked, but that was just distracting me from watching Lissa so I blocked her out. I felt a small nip of pain, but it didn't even hurt as much as a molnjia mark, so I didn't care. Lissa was all over me in seconds, insisting on healing the wound now so I could take out the ring for training. I had to admit, this was a pretty valid point considering the dangers of having a strigoi rip my bellybutton piercing out, so I considered it protecting her in the long run, and let her heal me. After paying for the piercing, we started towards the car, bags in hand, gossiping and giggling the whole way.

"Oh Shit."

There ten feet from the car was fifteen strigoi looking at us with looks of suck twisted pleasure. I immediately regretted getting the piercing. But just as quickly, battle instinct kicked in, and six strigoi were staked and on the ground. The other guardians looked at me with shock. Morons. Never turn your back on the enemy. Seconds later two of our guardians were dead next to the strigoi, and one was losing his battle. I sprung into action taking down another six strigoi. Yep they didn't call me Rose Hathaway for nothing. The other guardians had managed to take down the remaining three. Immediately, I looked over to Lissa who looked shocked, but not hurt. I started to walk over when she let out a scream.

"Rose!"

My head whipped around as a bulky strigoi grabbed my neck. He whispered something into my ear.

"Give up now, and your friend won't be hurt".

Idiots. This guy clearly didn't know who I was. I pretended to give in, his grip loosened. That was all I needed. In a second I whipped around, staked him, and ran over to comfort Lissa.

"Rose". She whimpered. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Yeah, well I guess you just cant kill a badass like me". That was my signature line. The other guardians were already calling the royal court and alchemists. Lissa and I just hopped into the car and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! The action won't really start until the next chapter so once it starts, I want REVIEWS! Please! Just one! I wan't to have two reviews before I post the next chapter! Or else!**

**Me- Oh Christian!**

**Christian- *Groans* Not the disclaimer!**

**ME- yep, and if you don't do it... Lissa might just have another kiss with Aaron...**

**Christian-*pales* Ava does not own Vampire academy. all rights go to Rachelle Mead.**

**Me-*smirks***

RPOV:

Despite the attack at the mall the other day, Lissa and I were still leaving at two-twenty pm for Lehigh. However for extra precautions, there are ten sets of wards around the college. Lissa is a bit shaken, but insists that I am the only guardian needed to stay there with her. Though we will need five to escort her at first.

"ROSE! COME ON! We leave in twenty minuets!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" I couldn't believe it! Lissa and I were finally leaving for college, Lissa may be queen, but for the next four years, she was acting like a normal twenty-year old girl. I knew she was just as excited as I was to be leaving court.

"I can't wait to go Rose! I'm just so excited!"

"I know right! US at college! I can't wait to use my new guardian cell phone! Even if it is just an iphone with some fancy attachment!"

Lissa giggled, "and the best part is! No one knows who we are! No more "Alexandra's heir" or "Guardian Hathaway can you show me some of your ninja moves?" Nope, we'll just be normal people for once!"

"Your Majesty, the plane is ready." The plane would be landing three miles from the school were we would be met by car, and I would drive us in to school; And all because Lissa refused to fly in to school because it would make her stand out.

"Thank you Hans" Lissa said, then, I grabbed our many bags, and followed her out to the plane. More bags were waiting for us at the dorm, including two laptops, some guardian walkie-talkie device, two cell phones, and several stakes. Those were the kind of things Lissa and I didn't want to be seen carrying around. The second the plane left court, my head exploded in pain. Damned shadow kissed effects. Lissa offered to give me a sleeping pill, but I didn't want my first impression at college to be "that high girl stumbling around campus". So I declined, and decided to bear the pain like a guardian, and wait until the welcoming blackness of sleep could take me over.

"ROSE! WERE ALMOST T HERE!"

"Where? Off the plane?"

"No. At school" Lissa looked sheepish. "You looked really tired, so we carried you to the car, and we should be there in a minuet or two".

I was about to let Lissa really have it, but as soon as I saw the college, I lost all traces of anger.

"So your not mad?"

"Nope, I really did need that sleep"

Lissa didn't really have a chance to answer, because we pulled up to the college that second, and she opened the door, and pulled me out with her before the car even stopped moving. I had just enough time to yank the bags from the car.

"OH MY GOD ROSE! Look! The sign says room b7 is right over there!"

"Eeek! Lets go!" Lissa took a deep breath, and I could see that as much as she wanted to run to the door screaming, she calmly walked over, so as not to attract attention to us. I was very proud of her seeing as she was uncontrollable ten seconds ago. We had agreed to act like we had before we left the academy, dancing, partying, and having fun. Since Lissa wouldn't be able to do anymore of this after we graduate. However, my condition was that Lissa would have to take the anti-depression medication while we're at school.

"Queen Dragomir, Guardian Hathaway. Your luggage is here." Lisa scowled,

"It's Lissa". She mumbled under her breath. I walked forward and grabbed the boxes of room furnishings. I lifted a lid, and peeked inside, funky comforters, modern black lamps, various jewelry holders, closet organizers, a coffee maker, a microwave, and a mini-fridge. Wow. The Royal court had got it all. Liss and I spent the rest of the day unpacking our things, and customizing our room; and damn, when we were done, it looked good.

Lisa and I spent the next couple weeks attending classes, hanging out, and going to parties. I continued being a smartass in class, and was known as a badass force to be reckoned with.

"Hey Rose, Lisa. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to the homecoming party this Friday night. Everyone's going to be there. It's gonna be at Lizzy's apartment right outside of campus."

"Sure, see you there".

"Great" Savanah started to walk away "See you there".

"So that sounds like fun, huh Liss!"

"Yeah! Can't wait to go".

"So, lets go home and get some sleep, 'cause you know we won't be getting any tomorrow!"

"Kay!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviews, but next time, I would apreciate if more than one person reviewed! BUt as I promise, here is chapter four! Now I REALY want reviews before I post the next chapter. Oh, and the dance thing at the beginning is for all of you guys out there who miss when Rose and Lissa were carefree, and loved to party! Unfortunately, Rose won't be doing anymore of that for a while!:( Love, Ava!**

**btw- I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV:

I looked at my phone, two am. I should really be getting Lisa home soon. I mean this party is different, were outside of the wards. I decided that we would have to leave in an hour, and I'd just stay a little closer to Lissa until then.

"OKAY EVERYBODY!" The irritatingly squeaky voice of our classmate Liz screeched. "It's time for an INAPROPRIATE PANTS OFF DANCE OFF!" The whole room cheered.

"So everyone who wants to join hop on over here".

"Rose, we should so do that!" Lissa whispered into my ear. "No thanks, not right now"

"No please!" Lissa gave me the puppy dog eyes. I considered this for a moment, "Alright fine".

Both Liss and I walked over to the stage. We shed our skinny jeans, and started dancing. I was pole dancing; earning cheers from the crowd, and Lisa was in a grind line next to me. Both of us moved on to the next round, where I was break dancing, and Lissa was whipping her hair. Again, we made it to the next round, where I was in a grind line with Lissa and a few others. That was the last round, and surprisingly I won the dance off. Lissa squealed with excitement as the crowed cheered for me.

"ROSE! ROSE! ROSE! ROSE!" I glanced at my phone again. Damn, it was three am, even though I desperately wanted to stay, Lissa had to get home.

"Liss, it's three am, we really have to go". I saw a look of disappointment wash over Lissa's face, but she trusted me, and knew I was right. We ever so quietly slipped out of the party so no one would try to stop us. Liss and I Hopped into my blood red mountain ranger, and headed home. About halfway back, the car stopped moving. Fear shot through my body.

"Lissa, stay in the car".

I hopped out, a wave of nausea coursed through my body, and my eyes met with twenty strigois. My battle instincts kicked in, my hand whipped to my side, snagging my trusty stake.

"Liss! Call for help!" I screamed as half the strigoi launched onto me. I knew I was going to die, I also knew that I could put up one hell of a fight.

"You want a piece of me MOTHER FUCKERS! Come and get me!" Now I had staked about ten of the strigoi, and I knew I wasn't gonna last much longer. I decided to tell Lissa my final words, for all my friends in case I didn't make it out alive.

"Lissa! I love you! Tell Chris that he's my brother, and I love him, and I will feel regret for the rest of my life for what I did to Tasha. Tell Eddie that I love him like a brother too, and that when times are hard; remember when him, Mase, and me were together. Tell Adrian that he's my best guy friend ever! Tell Dimitri that I love him so much, and he has to forgive himself even if it's not for me! And Liss, your now, and always will be my sister, my best friend, and my soul mate!" With that I staked one of my last strigois. Now there were two left, I could hear the guardians coming, I had made it out alive!

That was all it took. In my one second of rejoice, a strigoi was able to grab my neck. I heard Lissa's screams even before I felt the cold hands grab me. I felt something clonk me on the head right as I saw the other guardians cross into the horizon, a little late guys. I saw fire begin to burn the strigoi holding me, but even as he burned, his grip was strong, I felt the wind whipping against my face as the burning strigoi ran with me. Then all was black.

LPOV:

Rose opened her mouth and began to scream out words to me.

"Lissa! I love you! Tell Chris that he's my brother, and I love him, and I will feel regret for the rest of my life for what I did to Tasha. Tell Eddie that I love him like a brother too, and that when times are hard; remember when him, Mase, and me were together. Tell Adrian that he's my best guy friend ever! Tell Dimitri that I love him so much, and he has to forgive himself even if it's not for me! And Liss, your now, and always will be my sister, my best friend, and my soul mate!" She was not saying that! If she was saying that, then she didn't think she was going to live! And she expects me to tell all of her friends and family her final words! I can't do that! Because if I do, that will mean she's dead! And not coming back again ever! I saw Rose plunge her stake into a strigois heart right as I heard the guardians coming. Before I had time to rejoice, I screamed. I screamed because a strigoi was grabbing her neck. She's gonna be okay! She's Rose freakin Hathaway, and there's no way in hell she's gonna die on me! I spoke to soon, while Rose was working on fighting off the strigoi currently trying to snap her neck, another came up and clonked her on the head with a baseball bat! She went limp. Oh. My. God. She was not dead! No I could still see her aura! Wait why were they taking her! She was still alive, why were they taking her! Reality dawned on me the moment the guardians reached me. They weren't killing her now, because they either wanted information, and they would probably kill her before she spilt any, or, they wanted to turn her. It was at that second that Christian lit the strigoi holding Rose on fire. Yes! Rose was going to be okay! I spoke to soon, because the strigoi was not letting go. He continued running, carrying Rose until the flames went away.

I looked up to see a panting Christian, and an angry Eddie, sting in the middle of the mess of all the strigoi bodies. Both had tears running down their faces, both just as sad as I was to lose Rose. I used all of my willpower to get up, and walk the ten yards to Rose's brothers. I put one arm around Eddie, and one arm around Christian. BAM! The second my skin touched Christian I was hit.

I was hit hard, by none other than reality. Rose. Might. Never. Come. Back. I had felt this feeling only twice before, the time Rose left for Dimitri, and the time Rose was shot. Suddenly my face was covered in tears, so, so many tears, not only mine, but Eddie's, and Christian's.

I vaguely remember Christian and Eddie walking me back to the car, then my room, then begging to stay, when all I wanted was to be alone. I vaguely remember changing into pajamas, and brushing my teeth, yes, all of that is a blur. What I do remember one hundred percent, is the razor blade. Yes, I remember grabbing that razor blade, and cutting my wrists. I remember watching that crimson blood flow down my arm, oh yes, I remember watching the precious Dragomir blood slowly stream down onto the floor, and right before I passed out, I remember snapping out of a dark haze. I remeber thinking that Rose was taken to protect this blood, and now I was watching it go to waste without a second thought. Yes, that's was the last thing I remembered before I let the darkness drag me away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is the latest chapter, I know it's kind of late, but I'm planning on updating about once a week from now on. So this was technically only a couple days late. But what eves... Anyways I really hate these things so after the disclaimer you can go ahead and read my chapter! Oh, and I got like four reviews for my other stories in one day, and all I'm asking for here is three reviews before I post the next chapter! So read and review! By the way you guys should definitely check out my other stories about when Rose got shot in other people's points of view. **

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>**I do not own Vampire academy or any of it's charectars.**

RPOV:

Ugg, My head was killing me! It felt like the times when I used to get those god- awful shadow-kissed induced headaches. I began to wonder why I had this kind of headache seeing as I wasn't shadow-kissed anymore. I snapped open my eyes, and was met with what would be the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen in my life.

I say would be, because they were ringed with a thin ring of blood red. Suddenly, all the memories came back to me, the party, the strigoi, the ambush, and being carried off by the strigoi. My immediate reaction was to check the bond to see if Lissa was okay. However, since the bond no longer existed, that plan would not work. So I decided to find out why I was here with true Rose Hathaway attitude.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway! Why the hell do you have me here?" I delivered my line in an overly sweet voice, and with a bat of my eyelashes.

I watched my captures face with great intensity, as it changed from shock, to anger, and then settled on amusement.

"Well hello Rose! My name is Amber, and I'm Isaiah' sister."

Shit! I was screwed, if she was thinking of the same Isaiah she was, I was really in for it. I guess she saw the look of fear and shock on my face, because she began to laugh, if you can even call it that. Laughing meant you had emotion, or someone got hurt. Since neither of these things applied to the situation, and her laugh was more of a twisted cackle, I assumed this was some sort of victory cheer. Either way, I wasn't gonna let her have the satisfaction of rendering they "Rose Hathaway" speechless. So I decided to give her another dose of Rose Hathaway attitude.

"Ah, well, I knew your brother back in the day, I'll have you know he was one bastard!" Like last time, I scrutinized Amber's face, however, unlike last time, it did not settle on amusement. No, it settled on anger, and not just any anger, the most intense anger I have ever seen in my life, it actually scared me. But I definitely wasn't gonna let this bitch see that.

"My brother was a great man! And as long as I have you here I refuse to let you talk about him like that!" Now this angered me, I was always one to speak my thoughts, and this was no exception.

"Oh yeah? Is that right? And would you mind telling me who said I have to listen to what you say?"

"ME! Now shut up!"

I flipped her off, hoping that that finger was able to convey more of a message than words could. However, it may have slipped my mind that I was talking to a strigoi, and not Stan, or my mother. But I was reminded the second Amber saw my finger. I watched her lunge forward with such great a speed, and grab my finger. She looked me in the eye with a look of such menace I was reminded just how evil strigois could be. That memory was only reinforced when she snapped my finger milliseconds after she gave me one more sickening grin. The pain was excruciating, but I definitely was not letting her know that, so I mentally plunged through the pain, and forced a smile as I stuck up my other middle finger, bracing myself for more pain.

After about four fingers, I started to block the pain out, forgetting it was even there. I decided to speak up right as Amber began to snap my last finger.

"So what are you gonna do now, I mean why do you even have me here?"

This seemed to get Amber's attention.

"Well, since Isaiah was so harshly murdered, I had to take on his role of killing off the royals. Since you killed Isaiah, you're the Queen and second to last Dragomir's un-biological sister, and the Queen's head, and primary guardian… I decided that if I kidnapped you, I could avenge Isaiah's murder, put the Queen through hell with worry, and find out where their taking her to be "safe", so I can eventually kill her." What a sick, and twisted plan, the second she finished, she snapped my last finger, probably hoping that it would shut me up in case I had any questions. Little did she know that it would take a lot more that some broken fingers to shut Rose Hathaway up.

"So you think I'm just going to sell out my best friend, my charge, and the Morio Queen, because you're asking me too?" I tried to stifle a laugh, because this was actually comical.

"No, I'm not asking you to tell me, I'm demanding you too. And if you don't I'm going to have to kill you" Okay, now Amber's status with me mover from Funny strigoi who wants to hurt me, to deranged strigoi who wants to kill me. Never the less, I was going to have to remind he r she was talking to Rose Badass Hathaway, and I never give up.

"Well, I told you, I don't listen to you, and I would die for Lissa in a heartbeat." Now I really didn't know why Amber was laughing. I was serious!

"I think I might be able to change your decision by the time I'm done with you, but suit yourself." Amber snapped her fingers, and two morio men appeared at the door, I was really confused now, and wondering why she thought Moroi were going to be able to take me.

My questions were answered seconds later, when I felt a burning sensation on my spine. The burning soon became uncomfortably hot, then painful, soon I felt it begin to char my bones, and I passed out in unconditional pain. Though I welcomed temporary darkness, I didn't want to die now. There was no way Rose Hathaway is not going down without a fight. Just as I thought the unusually warm darkness of sleep was going to take me over, I was pulled into a spirit dream. I had almost forgot about my life! I had almost let go; I was not going to let that happen anytime soon. So I reminded myself I had to stay here for Lissa, and Dimitri, for Christian, Eddie, Mia, and Adrian. Yes I had to remember them; I also had to remember to thank Adrian for reminding me to remember them. Boy, my head was a confusing place.


End file.
